coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7615 (1st June 2011)
Plot Tracy is served with a Prohibited Steps Order. Steve tells her that he wants more access to Amy and Tracy has no choice but to agree. Fiz admits she was totally taken in by John and wishes she'd listened to Chesney's warnings. Chesney and Maria are sympathetic. Kylie confesses all to Social Services and tells them how Steve and Becky paid her £25,000 to keep Max. The police interview Fiz and Chesney. In an attempt to protect herself and baby Hope, Fiz is sparing with the truth and tells them that the first she knew of John's wrong-doing was when she followed him to the Hoyles' house. Graeme tells Xin that he wants a divorce and he regrets having sex with her as he loves Tina. The social worker calls in the Rovers and tells Steve and Becky about Kylie's allegations. They have no choice but to come clean. DC Redfern advises Fiz to keep all windows and doors tightly locked whilst John is on the loose. The social worker explains to a distraught Becky that as they've broken the terms agreed by the court she has no choice but to take Max into care. Becky says a tearful goodbye to Max and Steve takes him out to the waiting car. Kylie and David watch from across the Street. With Fiz asleep, John emerges from the attic at No.5 where he's been hiding. He stands by baby Hope's cot and watches over her. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Roberta - Helen Griffin *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan *Miriam - Debbie Chazen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, front bedroom, back bedroom and attic *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Viaduct Street Notes *Katy Armstrong (Georgia May Foote) is credited but doesn't appear. *Steve McDonald mentions the time that Tracy Barlow had a Prohibited Steps Order served on him to deny him access to Amy, and enjoys the irony now that the roles have been reversed. This is a reference to Episodes 6084 and 6085. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky fears the worst when Kylie reveals the truth about Max to social services; John goes into hiding as the police investigate his crimes; Xin urges Graeme to talk about his feelings for her; and Fiz locks up the house and prepares for a night alone with Hope, while her husband remains at large. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,120,000 viewers (13th place). *As in 2010, the final week of ITV's talent show Britain's Got Talent was transmitted twice each night, surrounding an episode of Coronation Street which was in the 9.00pm slot. All episodes broadcast as part of this special week end with a short trailer to promote the following episode. Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:2011 episodes